Starscream Loves Sheabee Prime
by SheabeePrime
Summary: Starscream loves my OC, but he hates that he does.


First post with my OC. Pre-War. For Empress Gypsy.

I do NOT own Transformers

Starscream was not naïve. He knew about and had been in many relationships, but never one of which was built upon anything other than a consensual lust fueled by interfacing. That was what love was, or at least that had been his previous definition of the term. But now…ugh, now he wasn't sure of it or anything else regarding the matter of his feelings anymore.

He hated her for it; how she turned his circuitry into a jumbling sparking mess, yet he knew that at the same time not a single wire in his being truly held anything but feelings of adoration for the young femme.

He hadn't noticed how dark and self serving he was becoming until she came along. Within an instant of laying optics upon her innocent blue and green frame, she had put a collar on his spark to which she could lead him around on. She had gotten to him and could make him do things he would never have done before, partake in activities for new sparks, and even submit himself to degrading services for her behalf.

Many vorns ago, net even Solus Prime's valve could've gotten the Air Commander and Prince of Vos to do the things he did for this fembot. She, being a scientist, had even begun to resurrect his own interest in science, exploration, and medical training. In fact, he promised to recover his notes from the studies of his early days for them to experiment with as a couple. That was what he was looking for now. And this he did not for a frag, not for a kiss, or even one of her trademark embraces, but simply to feel her EM light up with joy and to soak in the smile that danced from her lips to her optics. It was more addicting than dark energon.

His fellow seekers, or at least those who knew of her, strictly disapproved. Not that he listened to them, holding more power and control than they did, although they were right. She was neither royalty nor seeker, the latter being the more important of the two. Seekers had a sort of pride, almost never fraternizing out of their caste, especially those in a position of authority, such as Starscream was. Yet, here he was, in love and borderline obsessed with a casteless orphan.

True, she was respected by the caste of scientists, especially those in the medical sciences. Top medic Ratchet smuggled her into the caste upon witnessing her kills while she operated on an injured sparklings on the street. Still, few knew of her, especially when compared to her famous gladiator sister, dating the now politically reformed ally of Starscream's: Megatron. Another thing in her favor was that, before they were murdered, her caretakers were Iacon level politicians.

But for Primus' sake, she paraded around on a horseformer that she had raised as her own child! I guess they fit well together, both rejected defects, he thought in the sincerest of ways. His femme had a defective t-cog that inhibited her transformation, while her horse lacked a means to communicate to the outside world, although she could understand him, so they worked well together.

She and her sister, on the others servo, although shared a strong, inseparable bond, could not be more different. Scream's femme was not a fighter like her sister, and yet she could still strike fear into the sparks of all who crossed her, especially since she knew more of the internal circuitry of Cybertronians than Primus himself.

This tangent of her life was beyond the point, and yet his exact problem. The two hadn't even interfaced and he could not get her out of his CPU. His every thought led to her. Every problem she had became the source of his own grief and rechargless nights. He craved for the warmth of her touch. He would die to see her smile. He trembled at the glow of her optics. And flying? No other seeker could reach the same altitude he could when he was with her.

The seekers were saying she made him go soft. His iron fist had degraded to an aluminum one by her frail servo, but the seekers had never been more loyal. They'd never admit they loved her, even if she was not of equal rank, although they tried to keep that in the dark.

Some secretly laughed at his love. They wondered how stupid she was to think he could really love her. But oh how wrong they were. Not only was she one of the smartest bots on Cybertron, but Starscream loved her more than, if you can believe it, himself. Their words made him want to execute them then and there, but he knew his femme would not approve such behavior. It scared him, how much he loved her. She was his weakness, and he was afraid that someone could hurt him because of that, or worse, go after her to get to him. He did not exactly have that many friends. This idea that he could be the cause of his pain brought him so much anxiety, but that was all calmed when she was around and under his protection.

Oh yes, curse Sheabee Prime for making him love her.

Note:  
She was not a Prime at first, or at least not knowingly. Her nickname became Sheabee and then all the kids she had saved started to call her momma Prime, or Sheabee Prime. She was honored and humbled, but did not use the title, since it was not real. Later, she went to visit the core to get energon during the war efforts for the children and she met Primus, who told her of how he saved her and was part of her, officially bestowing the title of Sheabee Prime upon her, although not giving her the matrix. She had other powers and responsibilities, but the Matrix was for Optimus. Her Prime title was to be kept under the radar until it needed to be reveal that she had healing powers and the ability to alter reality, for few believed that the Primes existed, let alone that Orion had the Matrix, or that one not holding the Matrix could even be a Prime…but that title had to be given by Primus himself. He saved her at birth because he felt something good within her, and so it was that Sheabee Prime was born.


End file.
